Don't give up!
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yami ges shot and has to go through life saving surgery. Yugi is left to fend for himself while his brother's in the hospital. the last thing he expected to happen was to fall in love with one of his not so close friends. SetoxYugi after SetoxJoey R&R pz
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Well I've started three more stories and haven't got ANY reviews on any of them! I don't know it's just when you see that you haven't got any reviews your spirits drop just a little bit. But oh well.

This story is a version of what happened to my best friend's big brother so enjoy! Well considering what happened that sounds mean…oh well enjoy anyway.

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>"NO!" Yugi screamed as the bullet came in contact with Yami's chest sending him to the ground. The person who shot him backed away shaking his head and whispering 'no' over and over again before he turned and ran away. Yugi considered running him down but his mind quickly reminded him of his probably dieing brother on the ground. He bent down and pulled his brothers head into his lap, "Ya..mi?" he whispered with tears running down his face. Said teen opened his crimson eyes slightly and gave his brother a weak smile, "I'm not dead Yugi" he whispered before coughing. Yugi wasted no time taking out his phone a dialing 911. 'Hello, how may I help you?' she said in her almost to cheerful voice. Yugi told her about the situation, and where they were at, 'an ambulance will arrive within three minutes sir' she said before hanging up.<p>

Yugi looked back down at his brother. His breathing looked forced, his face was pale, and of course he had a bleeding blood shot wound just below his ribcage, but what else is new? Yugi started to run his fingers through Yami's hair while he whispered to both himself and Yami, 'it's gonna be okay' 'you're going to be okay' 'He's not going to die Yugi, you just have to be strong, be strong for Yami.'

After about five minutes the ambulance came screeching around the corner and stopped in front of them. Five paramedics got out and immediately got Yami in the stretcher before they started putting oxygen masks on his face, and ripping his shirt open to see the bullet wound. "Are you a family member?" one of them asked Yugi, he quickly nodded before the mind motioned him to get into the ambulance with them. Yugi grasped Yami's hand rubbed his thumb across the back of it while tears ran down his face. "You're going to be okay Yami" he whispered, "You're not going to leave me, you can't leave me" Yami's answer was tightening his grip on Yugi's hand and holding it there.

* * *

><p>To Yugi's surprise there was a helicopter waiting outside the hospital when they arrived. The paramedics immediately wheeled Yami out of the ambulance and into the helicopter. Yugi went to follow his brother into the helicopter but one of the men held him back saying: "No one is permitted in the helicpper with the patient" Yugi glared at him for a second before nodding and stepping away from the helicopter. The started to shut the door when Yugi remembered he didn't know where his brother was being taken. "Wait! Where are you taking him?" Yugi yelled over the wind from the propellers. "Tokiyo hospital" they shouted back before taking off.<p>

Yugi waited for a few minutes before he took out his phone and dialed an all to fimilar phone number. He waited for the person to answer, after five rings the person answered. "Hullo?" a sleepy sounding voice said. "Joey, can you come get me from domino hospital and take me to Tokoyo hospital?" he said in a hurry. Joey took a minute to reply before he said, "Hey Yugi, but why what's wrong?" "No time to explain just get here" Yugi said before shutting the phone and looking up at where the helicopter containing his big brother was disappearing into the distance. "Don't give up Yami! You're a fighter you can beat this! Don't give up on me Yami!" he yelled at the disappearing aircraft, not that Yami could hear him.

"Y..ugi" Yami whispered as he slid his eyes closed again.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Yes I'm evil for ending it here, but I'll update soon if I get at least three reviews. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I only got one review for this but I'll continue it anyway.

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi paced outside in front of the hospital until a limo pulled up in front of him. He stared at it for a few minutes before the window rolled down and Joey motioned for his to get in. "C'mon Yugi, you said we had to hurry" Yugi nodded and jumped in slamming the door shut. Joey hugged his best buddy with a big smile, "Now that I have picked you up, why don't you tell me what happened" Yugi looked down and started to fiddle with his thumbs before he nodded.<p>

"Well it's Friday night, and you know Yami calls it our 'brother night' so we go out to my choice of places just to spend time with either other. Well I decided I wanted to go to the arcade and Yami agreed so we went. We stayed there until about nine-o-clock and when we were walking to our grandpa's house this man came out of the blue and pointed a gun at us. Of course Yami jumped in front of me, the man wanted our money but Yami only brought enough for the arcade and we spent it all. So when Yami told the man he didn't have any he shot him in the chest and grabbed Yami's gold necklace that I gave him a few years ago before running off. I called an ambulance and you know the rest"

Joey hugged his friend again when he saw the tears running down his face. "Um, Yugi do remember what the man looked like?" Seto, who Yugi didn't realize was in the car until just now said. Yugi shrugged, "He had black shaggy hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, a stubby beard, and he was wearing a black trench coat like one Tristan wears" Yugi said, he shook his head again to shake the memories out of his head. Seto nodded and took out his phone, before he started punching buttons on it. Yugi turned his attention back to Joey who just smiled at him, "listen…." He started but was interrupted. "Mr. Kaiba we have arrived at Tokyo hospital" Yugi was out of the car in only a few seconds. "Wait up Yugi" Joey yelled after him, but Yugi didn't stop.

He ran right up to the front desk and knocked on the glass window. "Yes sir?" she said as she opened the glass. "Um. My brother Yami Motou was just brought in he got shot in the chest" The woman nodded and started typing on her computer. "Ah yes, Yami Motou. He was just taken back for emergency surgery" Yugi felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. "O.. Okay thank you" he said as he walked away and sat down in one of the chairs beside Joey and Seto. "What'd she say Yug?" Yugi looked up at him and just started crying. "Oh Yugi calm down he's going to be fine. Don't worry about him. They know what to do" Yugi buried his head in Joey's shirt and just cried.

About an hour later it dawned on Yugi, they had left Hannah at home with Anzu until they got back. Yugi took out his android and dialed her number.

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice said.

"Um Anzu, will you get Hannah's things together in her bag and bring her to Tokyo hospital?" The line was quiet for a miute since the sound of crying was heard in the back ground. "Um my I ask why?" she said. "Yami got shot on the why home…." Yugi started, "I'll be there in thirty minutes" Anzu cut him off and hung up the phone.

Yugi chuckled as he hung up the phone. Yami was always her favorite, she had stopped her constant flirting with him about a month ago, but when Yami's name is brought up she jumps into action. Yugi looked up at the clock, Two hours since Yami went into surgery. 'I just hope you're okay, big brother' Yugi thought with another tear running down his face.

* * *

><p>Welp, there's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it, and the reason I'm updating so late is because my brother's in town and we both had like ten cups of coffee and he's helping me to write another story. We'll probably crash at like seven in the morning. Well anyway Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Thanks for your support of my stories. Enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>After about another hour or so Anzu showed up with Hannah. Yugi took her from the brunet immediately and hugged her. "Hey baby girl, did you have fun with Anzu?" The one year two year old smiled and nodded yugi smiled and hugged her again before he sat down. Unlike Yugi and Yami, Hannah only has the blonde hair of the family, her eyes are a light violet color, and her skin is tanned somewhat like Yami's. Yugi stared at her for a few minutes before Joey tapped on his shoulder. "Um Yugi do you want me to call your parents and cousin? I'm sure they would want to know about this" yugi nodded and gave Joey his phone. "My mom's number is in there" Joey nodded and walked outside.<p>

"Yugi what happened to Yami?" Anzu asked with a worried look on her face. "He got…" "Motou family?" the doctor inturupted. Yugi bolted out of his chair and nodded, "Yes I'm his little brother" The doctor motioned for yugi to follow him, so yugi bent down and picked up Hannah and followed him down the hallway. "Okay Um.. whats your name?"

"Yugi" He told him. "Okay Yugi, well your brother did well with the surgery. We removed the bullet, repaired his pierced lung, and sowed him back up. He should be okay, we would like to keep him here for about a week, just to make sure okay?" yugi nodded and shifted Hannah to his other hip. "Thank you so much doctor. Can I see him now?" The doctor shook his head. "We would like for you to wait until he wakes up and we get him a room. He's still in recovery" Yugi nodded and shook the doctors hand "thank you so much!"The doctor nodded and walked away leaving Yugi by himself holding his sister. 'Thank you god' Yugi thought as he walked back to his friends.

* * *

><p>Yay! Yami's going to be okay! Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Sorry its short my sister is getting married and I'm sorta busy :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

-Line-

'thank god' something said. Yami's crimson eyes snapped open and he flew up on the bed. With a groan of pain he put a hand over his chest and felt the stiches. 'What the…?' he thought, unbuttoning his hospital gown to reveal his chest. A long incision when the length of his chest on his left side. 'What happened…oh yeah. Wait Yugi!' he looked around and found the hospital room was empty. "Yugi!" he shouted to nothing in particular.

The opened a few minutes later to reveal a nurse. She gasped and shook her head when she saw him sitting up in the bed. "Mr. Motou, you must lay down, you had to undergo lifesaving surgery you shouldn't be awake" she tried to get him to lie back down but he shook his head. "No, I'm not laying down until I know where my little brother is" he said.

She nodded and went to the door. "Doctor, he's awake and wishes to see his brother" she shouted. Yami heard a muffled reply before she looked back at him and smiled. "The doctor is going to get your brother, but now you have to lie back down so I can check your incision. He nodded and laid back down. "I have to go to the bathroom" he said with a groan. She smiled and helped him off the bed.

-Line-

"Mr. Motou?" the doctor said as he approached the group of Yami's friends. "Yes that's me" Yugi said, standing up from his chair. "Your brother is awake, and the first word that came out of his mouth was 'Yugi'," he said with a slight smile. Yugi smiled to and picked Hannah up from her place on the floor. "Can we see him now doctor?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face. The doctor nodded and handed a piece of paper, "yes but only five of you, I don't want him to be too crowed" he said before he smiled and walked away. Yugi looked down at the paper and saw a number scribbled on it, he guessed it was Yami's room number.

Yugi smiled and turned around, "okay who wants to go with me?" Joey, Seto, Marik, and Bakura botled from their seats yelling "we do!" Yugi smiled and bent down picking up Hannah's bag before he handed to Joey. "Okay, Ryou, Malik, Tea we'll be back in a little while okay? Thanks again Tea for bringing Hannah to me" Tea nodded and smiled before she waved at them.

-Line-

Yami groaned as he sat down on the edge of his bed. One reason was because of the pain in his chest, and second was because these stupid nurses wouldn't leave him alone. "Are you okay now Mr. Motou?" the nurse asked for the third time. Yami nodded and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Where is my brother? I want my brother" he said in an agitated tone. "Well I'm right here Yami" a voice said. Yami lifted his head and a smile instantly graced his face. "Yugi! Come here I want a hug!" he said.

Yugi shook his head and handed Hannah to Seto, who made a weird face and handed her to Joey. Yugi almost ran into Yami's arms, but remembered his chest and just wrapped his arms carefully around him. "Don't ever scare me like that again Yami! I thought you had died!" Yugi said putting his head on Yami's shoulder letting the tears run down his face again.

"Aww Yugi, relax! I'm fine, and I'm glad it was me and not you" Yami said, putting his finger under Yugi's chin and forced him to look up. "Yugi, stop crying. I love you, and I'll always be there for you" he said with a big smile. Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again.

"Hey hello, as much as this warms my heart can we stop the lovey dovey crap?" Marik said with a smirk. Yami looked up and smirked at his best friends. "Well I see you haven't changed a bit since my fatal experience." Yami said while doing their fists pound with Bakura and Marik.

"C'mon Yami you need to get out of here we need to get the group back together, Marik found this really cool club on the other side of town" Bakura said. Yami rolled his eyes and looked at Yugi. "How about give me my little sister" Yugi smiled and nodded for Joey to hand Yami their sister.

"Ami!" she squealed as she wrapped her little two year old arms around Yami's neck. Yami chuckled and pulled her back to look at the small child. She giggled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips, saying "mwah" everyong with the exception of Seto laughed at it, which made the little girl squeal with laughter.

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE!

I do not own Yu-Gi-OH

-Line-

Yugi stared out the window at the sun as it retreated from the sky. Yami was knocked out on account of pain medication, and Hannah fell asleep beside him about an hour ago. Leaving Yugi to his thoughts as he sat in the chair with his elbow propped up on the window sill.

He had sent Joey and unwillingly Seto to his house to get some cloths for him and Hannah since Yami wasn't allowed out of the hospital for another week. Joey would most likely come back with everything but the kitchen sink, not that he cared.

Yugi swiveled around in his chair to stare at his brother and little sister sleep. SO much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Yami got shot. Joey announced that he would be moving in with Seto. Tea and Serenity told the group that they would now be going out with duke and Tristan. And lastly Yugi realized just how much Yami meant to him.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it Yugi?" Yugi was drawn out of his thoughts by Yami's voice. "Oh yea, yea I guess" he stuttered miserably. Yami raised an elegant eyebrow at his brother's behavior.

"Okay Yugi talk. Why are you being so quiet? You haven't been yourself since 'it' happened" Yami said. Yugi stared at Yami for a minute before he sighed and stood up, going over to sit beside Yami on the bed. He refused to look into his brother's dark purple orbs, so he resulted in staring at his sister's angelic face and running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Yugi! Answer me!" Yami shouted, he was scared. What was wrong with Yugi? Was there something Yugi wasn't telling him?

"It's nothing really. I just, I just. You really scared me Yami, and it took me almost loosing you to show me how much you mean to me." Yugi said with the tears flooding his eyes. Yami's eyes softened at what his little brother said. Yugi smiled and stood up, "I…I'm just going to get some fresh air." He said before he sped out of the room.

Yami watched as Yugi ran out of the room letting the door close on its own. He sighed and looked own at Hannah, 'What are you hiding from me Yugi?'

-Line-

Yugi walked around outside in the small garden the hospital had. His gaze was set on his feet as he paced. 'What are you thinking yugi?, it's wrong to have feelings for your brother. He's you brother for Christ sake!' Yugi looked up just in time to collide with someone ad fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh I'm sor…" his apology died when he looked up at the person that he had ran into. The man had dark ruby eyes, tanked skin, tri-colored hair with blonde bangs, black hair, and it was tipped in crimson. 'Was he dreaming this?'

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" the man said with a slight smile, he held out his hand which Yugi took after a moment of hesitation. He hosted Yugi up and watched ah he brushed himself off.

"No it was my fault I…I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm Yugi by the way" Yugi said while holding out his hand for the other to shake. The older man took it and raised it to his lips kissing it slightly before he let go and observed the blush that was on Yugi's cheeks. "Pleased to meet you Yugi, I'm Atemu." Atemu said with a smile.

Yugi nodded with a smile. "If…If I may ask. Why are you here?" Yugi said, he was afraid that he was overstepping his boundaries. Atemu shrugged and sat down on one of the stone benches. "My old friend was hit by a car not too long ago. I just came to say goodbye to him before they took him off life support. Now that you know my reason for being here, let's hear yours" Atemu said with a slight smirk.

"Oh my…my brother was shot yesterday and I came to stay with him until he gets better" Yugi said with a slight smile. Atemu took Yugi's hand and scribbled something on it before Yugi could protest. "There's my number, call or text me if you ever want to talk. I have to go now since my sister is a very impatient person" Atemu said before he got up and walked away. Yugi looked down at his hand before he sighed and stood up. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he walked back to Yami's room.

-Line-

Okay! Hope you liked it! Atemu has arrived! Haha Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

SIX!

I do not own Yugioh

-Line-

Yugi sat in the hospital room that night extremely bored. Yami and Hannah were asleep, and Seto and Joey had left about an hour ago leaving Yugi alone with a sleeping brother and a sleeping sister.

He glanced at the small clock on the wall showing it was around 9-o-clock he couldn't tell it's numbers were so small. 'What am I supposed to do for the next hour or two? Because I defiantly ain't going bed at nine' he thought with a sigh as he rested his head in his hand.

_Atemu…_

Atemu? Wait I could text or call Atemu. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and it isn't that late.

_Yugi_

**Atemu**

-Line-

_Atemu? It's Yugi._

**Oh hey Yugi, how are ya?**

_Fine, U?_

**Fine, hanging around with my sister.**

_Oh, who's your sister? If you don't mind me asking._

**Her name is Mana and she's a pain in the a****

Yugi smiled at the use of ** but shrugged it off and hit the reply button on his phone.

_Oh, well so are my sister, and brother_

**Oh well Yugi will you be at the hospital tomarrow?**

_Yes why?_

**Well since I'm not doing anything mind if I come see you?**

_Well I guess not. My brother's room is 5679_

**Okay see ya tomorrow Yugi**

_See you tomorrow bye. _

**Bye.**

Yugi's heart was pounding in his chest as a smile spread across his face. 'Do you feelings for Atemu?' Was the question that sounded in his head.

-Line-

Sorry it's so short. I'm really busy right now. The next will be much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven!

I'm back!

I do not own Yugioh!

Also all the flaming reviews really upset me! Of course I thought this story through! It's not just thrown together! The thing that's going to happen in this chapter was planned! Okay the thing about not putting 'Hannah is the little sister' thing in there was my fault; I could have sworn I mentioned that! Oh well I do have an out-line for this story! My grammatical errors and spelling mistakes aren't as bad as other people's so lay off!

All the 'nice' reviews are appreciated and loved!

-Line-

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!"

The voice accompanied by the person shaking him woke Yugi up from his peaceful slumber.

"Ah, you're awake!"

"Well I am now! What do you want Yami?"

Yami rolled his eyes at Yugi. His little brother never was a morning person. He learned that after being hit in the face a couple of times trying to wake Yugi up for school.

"Yugi, you phone has been vibrating and beeping for the last two hours. I finally got annoyed with it so I woke you up since you just had to put a passcode on it"

Yugi jumped out of the chair, nearly knocking Yami down and ran over to the counter. He typed the passcode in and saw '15 un-read messages' blinking on the screen.

Two from Joey- **Hey dude Seto and I had an argument last night can I come talk to ya?**

**Hello? Hey Yugi! Did you get my message? **

One from Tea- **Hey Yugi! How's Yami? I think I can come see him today! Well anyway see ya then. **

**-TeAbUnnY!-**

Yugi didn't quite know why she put the signature on her messages, but it didn't matter to him.

His eyes widened at the number beside Atemu's name. Twelve.

**Heyy**

**Heyy**

**Heyy**

**Heyy, dude are ya asleep?**

**YUGI! Answer me dang it!**

**I'm gonna come see ya today, do you mind?**

**Are you still at the hospital with your bro?**

**Dang! You sleep a lot!**

**What time can I come?**

**Well anyway I'll just show up k?**

**YUGI!**

**I'll see you around one okay? Dang I've never seen someone sleep that much!**

Yugi glanced up at the clock and almost dropped his phone. '_He'll see around one? It's already 1:10!'_

-Line-

"Dude stop pacing the room! You're making the injured person dizzy!" Yami yelled from his position on the bed. His dark amethyst eyes watching his brother pace the room.

Yugi glanced up but went back to pacing. "Yami, would you be mad at me if I told you someone was coming here to meet me, but you might not like him?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at this and swung his legs off the bed. "Yugi, tell me who he is and maybe I'll consider liking him"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but a knock at the door silenced him. "Hold that thought"

'Please be Joey. Please be Joey. '

Yugi opened the door to reveal a smiling Atemu, who immediately wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Gosh Atemu! I told you my brother was a little over protective!" Yugi exclaimed pulling Atemu's tanned arms from around him.

"Oh yeah you-"

"Yugi where did you-"

"Yami?"

"Atemu?"

"Wait you two know each other?" Yugi asked looking between the two of them and their shocked expressions.

"Yeah, uhhh Yugi…..Atemu is or was my boyfriend"

"HE WAS WHAT!"

-Line-

AND CUT! Hehe. Hope you liked this chapter! Anyway sorry for 'yelling' at you guys.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I do not own Yugioh.

-Line-

"HE WAS WHAT!"

Yam got up out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Atemu with tears running down his face. "Atemu I thought I would never see you again"

"I know Yami. Just stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry." Atemu whispered wiping Yami's tears away.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Yugi said waving his arms in the air to get their attention.

"Yugi, Atemu was my boyfriend three years ago but he moved away with his parents. I thought I would never see him again. Thank you for finding him Yugi."

Yugi grabbed his phone, Hannah's bag, and picked up the small child before he turned back to his brother. "Well, I'm sorry to say Yami but you're NOT welcome!" He turned and stormed out of the room leaving a confused Yami and an upset Atemu staring at the door.

-Line-

Yugi stormed out of the hospital, and out into his car. He put Hannah in her car seat before he walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

'Damn it! I really liked Atemu but he had to be Yami's long lost love. How come I've never met him before? I think I would have remembered a face that handsome! Makes no sense, just no sense. Now I have to go help Joey because his asshole of a boyfriend probably broke up with him! Can't believe my life had turned to shit! Pure shit!' He mumbled to himself as he drove to Joey's apartment.

-Line-

Hannah gripped Yugi's jacket as he walked up the stepped and entered the apartment building. He really didn't know why she did that, but he guessed it made her feel safe so he didn't care.

"Joey! Joey are ya in there?"

The door swung open to reveal a slightly messy apartment and Serenity lying on the couch with a magazine in front of her face, and a black and white kitten curled up on her stomach.

"Hey Yugi come in!" Joey said with a smile. Yugi stared at him with a raised eyebrow but walked in anyway, outing Hannah down her immediately ran over to Serenity.

"Joey, should you be this happy, you know after Seto broke up with you?"

Joey spun around and stared at him for a minute before he burst out laughing, holding onto the counter for support.

Hannah laughed since she laughs whenever someone else does. She wobbled over to Joey and held her arms up with a big smile on her face. "Uncle Joewy"

Joey bent down and picked her up and looked at Yugi again. "Yugi, it was me who broke up with Seto not the other way around! Anyway I got mad at him because he came home late AGAIN and wanted to know why I was mad at him. So I told him he was a and I quote 'spoiled rich bastard that doesn't give a rats ass about anyone but himself' and broke up with him, I'm better off without him anyway."

"Joey did you have to say 'rats ass' in front of Hannah? Now if she says it in front of Yami he'll be mad. Wait what do I care? Say every cuss word in the book! I want him to be mad at me!" Yugi plopped down on one of chairs and put his head in his hands with a groan.

"Wait, what happened between you and Yams?" Joey asked sitting down beside Serenity who was now sitting rather than lying on the couch.

"Well I was out walking in the hospital's garden yesterday and I met a man named Atemu. He gave me his number and told me to call or text him. So I did and he came to the hospital today, but as soon as he and Yami saw each other they we're hugging saying 'Oh Atemu, Oh Yami I missed you so much!' I asked what was going on and Yami said that Atemu was his boyfriend that moved away three years ago and thanked me for bringing him back! I told him you're NOT welcome and took Hannah and left! So now I'm mad for two reasons, One, Yami took Atemu away from me. And Two, I have to share my brother with someone I thought liked me" Yugi took a deep breath and looked at the wide eyed Joey and Serenity.

"Wow."

"Jealous type Yugi?"

"Yes, yes I am" Yugi stood up and picked up Hannah, "Well I guess I'll be going now. I need to go talk some sense into a certain CEO and then if you need me I'll be at the game shop, I won't be going back to the hospital anytime soon."

Joey and Serenity nodded and waved at Yugi before he walked out.

"He has a problem doesn't he big brother?"

"He sure does, Serenity, he sure does"

-Line-

Hope you liked it! Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

I do not own Yugioh.

-Line-

Yugi drove up to Kaibacorp. and got out of the car, getting Hannah out he slammed the car door and stalked up to the door.

"Good afternoon sir, how- Oh hey Yugi"

Yugi turned and smiled at Anzu, "is Mr. Kaiba in?"

Anzu nodded and waved him on back. "Wait, Anzu can you keep Hannah down here with you? I don't want her to see me if I'm mad" Yugi turned around and handed his little sister to Anzu before he walked on down the hall.

-Line-

"Seto Kaiba! Have you lost your arrogant mind?"

Seto looked up from his desk and growled at Yugi. "What are you doing here Yugi? I don't have time for childish issues!"

Yugi slammed his hands down on the desk and looked Kaiba in his eyes. "Oh. So loosing Joey is a childish issue?"

"Don't talk about him!" Seto shot up from his desk and stood in front of Yugi.

"Oh I'm sorry Seto, is it a touchy subject? I'm just here to tell you he should have broken up with you selfish ass! Did you ever care about him? Because I don't think you did!" Yugi clinched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the brunette towering over him.

"First of all, I broke up with him! He said no you can't break up with me because I'm breaking up with you, then he left without another word! I only broke up with him because he didn't appreciate what I did for him, and I had feelings for someone else!"

Yugi's eyes widened and all the anger melted out of him. 'What? He had feelings for someone else? But "Who?" He didn't realize he had voiced the last question.

"You."

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts to look up at Seto. His eyes weren't icy anymore, and his face had softened. "What?"

"You asked me who the person I had feelings for was and I said, you."

"You mean you have feelings for me?" Yugi asked bewildered at what was happening.

Seto took a step closer to him and put his hands on each of Yugi's shoulders and smiled slightly. "Yugi, I've had feelings for you for a while. It's not really a surprise is it?" Yugi shook his head at Seto's question.

"But, even if I did like you then we couldn't be together!"

"Why?"

"Because you just broke up with Joey!"

"How is that a problem?"

"Because Joey's my best friend!"

Seto groaned and shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose between his two fingers. "Look Yugi, when you make up your mind call me okay? You know my number."

Yugi turned on his heel and walked to the door but paused to turn around and look at the young CEO, "I'll do that" He winked before he stepped out of the office letting the door fall closed behind him.

-Line-

Hope you liked it!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

**One week later**

Yugi sat on his bed Indian style with his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and a pissed off look on his face.

'Can he not keep his hands off Yami for two seconds? Must he touch him all the time? You don't have to sit there and caress his face while he's asleep! I wish I had never bumped into you, never have even seen your handsome damn face!'

He jumped off his bed and walked out of his room. His phone was vibrating but he didn't feel like answering it. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he leaned against the doorframe of Yami's room and stared at Atemu caress him brother's face while he slept.

"Must you do that?"

Atemu's hand froze where it was and he looked up at Yugi. "Must I do what?"

"Must you constantly touch him? Can you not keep your hands to yourself for two seconds?"

Atemu got up from the bed and walked over to Yugi and gave him a slight smile, which Yugi didn't return. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Yugi scoffed and turned to walk away but he found a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Let go!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you hate me so much!"

Yugi spun around and pushed Atemu away from him. "I hate you because I really liked you! But no you're in love with my brother! Well if you loved him you wouldn't have left him three years ago! Then I hate you because not only do you not like me but I have to share my brother with you and watch you two be in love! I do not share my brother! Never had and never will! You show up and my life goes to shit! Seto broke up with Joey, Yami doesn't pay any attention to me anymore, and I'm left out. So that is why I HATE YOU!" He turned around and let the tears run down his face, he was shaking he was so mad, or was it upset. Was he upset or mad?

"I….I had no idea you….felt that way"

Yugi spun around to see Atemu standing there with his hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face. "Of course you didn't, because you never asked about my feelings. No one ever asks about me feelings. I'm always just supposed to go with it and not care, but that's not the way it should be. My friends should understand my feelings and notice when I'm upset but they don't. Yami was the only person I could talk to and now you show up and take him from me. It's not fair." He wiped some of the tears away and turned back around to face the stairs.

"Yugi if you want me to leave-"

"NO! I don't want you to leave. Yami loves you I know he does. I'll just get over it." He took out his phone and saw a random number blinking on the screen. 'Who's this?' Yugi shrugged and pressed the answer button raising it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yugi?"

"Yes, this is Yugi. Who is this?"

"Kaiba"

"Kaiba? Why are you calling me?"

"Well I wanted to ask you to go somewhere with me. Not a date just a get together."

Yugi smiled. 'He sounds so uncomfortable. It's kind of funny, Mr. Seto Kaiba is uncomfortable.'

"Uhhh, yeah sure I'll go somewhere with you. How long do I have to get ready?"

"About two minutes."

"Wait why?"

"Because I'm two minutes from the game shop in my limo. You know Seto Kaiba doesn't take 'no' for an answer"

"Okay see you then bye"

Yugi ran to his room and threw his phone onto his bed. 'What to wear? What to wear?' He flipped through his wardrobe, took out his black leather pants and threw them onto the bed. 'Damn it wear is my purple shirt?' He ran to his other dresser and dug through his clothes before he found his long sleeve purple shirt and black vest.

It took him only a few seconds to get dressed, put the belts across his waist, throw the puzzle around his neck, put his shoes on, and grab his wallet and phone.

He ran out of his room and was about to go down the stairs when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"I told you Atemu, I'm done talking to you!"

"I'm not Atemu"

Yugi spun around to see a smiling Yami, whose expression changed into a surprised one when he saw the puzzle dangling from Yugi's neck. "Yugi….you….you still wear that?"

Yugi looked down and put his hands around the bottom of it. "Well yeah Yami, you gave it to me when I was fifteen. Said it symbolized us as brothers and it told me how much you loved me. Why would I wear it? Well I guess the same reason you don't wear yours anymore. I'm sure you haven't noticed but that gold necklace I gave you a few years ago is gone to."

Yami's hands flew to his neck, patting it apparently looking for it. "Where is it Yugi?"

"The man stole it when he shot you." Yugi turned around and jumped down the stairs two at a time. He turned and looked at his brother when he reached the bottom, waving slightly before he ran out the door.

-Line-

Yami stood there for a minute before he turned around and walked back into his room and over to his closet.

"Whatcha doin babe?" Atemu asked from his position on Yami's bed.

Yami squatted down and moved some boxes out of the way until he found the little golden one he was looking for. "Found you."

"What's that Yami?" Atemu asked rising up off the bed and walking over to his boyfriend.

"It's something I promised Yugi to always wear, but I broke that promise about two weeks ago. I didn't realize it meant so much to him, if I had I would have never taken it off." Yami said sitting down at his desk and opening the box, dumping the pieces out.

"Is it a puzzle?"

"Yeah, me and Yugi are Egyptian descendants. So I got two duplicates of the ancient millennium puzzle, and I gave one to him and I kept one. I told him it symbolized how we were brothers and that we stick together no matter what."

Atemu watched Yami's fingers re-assemble the puzzle. "Yugi really loves you doesn't he?"

"Well I'm all he has. Our parents abandoned us when I was sixteen, and then three years ago they showed up again left Hannah on the doorstep and left again. We stayed with grandpa for a while but he died about a year ago."

Atemu nodded and sat back down on the bed.

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven!

I do not own Yugioh

-Line-

It was almost eleven-o-clock when Yugi got home that night. He tried sneaking in but….let's just say that idea didn't work out to well.

"Yugi Motou, where the hell have you been?"

Yugi cringed at the anger in his brother's voice. He turned around and walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Ummm, hi….hi Yami….I uh…."

"Don't hi Yami me! Where the hell we're you?"

"Well me and Seto-"

"Seto? It's Seto now? What happened on your 'date' Yugi?"

Yugi sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. "Well he went to this really fancy restaurant. Then he took me to a movie, and after the movie he invited me to his house. So I went, and he asked me to be his boyfriend so I said yes. Then I told him it was late and that I needed to get home so he let me use his limo."

Yami's eye was twitching when Yugi finished telling him the 'story' of their date. He opened his mouth to say something bug Yugi got up and ran out of the room only to run into Atemu and fall on his butt. "Hey kid, how are ya?"

Yugi growled at the crimson eyed teen and picked himself up off the floor. "Get out of my way Atemu!"

"No, because I believe Yami needs to talk to you."

Yugi looked back at Yami and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the only thing he is going to say is I can't see Seto again. Which his only reason would be because he doesn't want me to be happy. Well guess what I'm not happy as long as you're here so move out of my way!" He pushed Atemu out of the way and disappeared up the stairs.

Atemu walked into the kitchen and pulled Yami into a hug and buried his head in Yami's hair.

"Why does he hate me Ate'? Every time I try to reach out to him he just pushes me away again."

"He's jealous"

"What?" Yami pulled away enough that he could see Atemu's face and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's statement.

"Yami he told me today that when I showed up his life and I quote 'turned to shit'."

Yami sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and looked down at the puzzle dangling from his neck. 'What did I do to make him hate me so much?'

**Flashback**

"Big brother!, Big brother!"

A sixteen year old Yami turned around and saw a thirteen year old Yugi bounding down the stairs with a big smile on his face.

"What is it Yugi?"

Instead of an answer he got a completed millennium puzzle shoved at him. "I finished it! I finished the puzzle!"

Yami smiled and lifted the puzzle from Yugi's hands placing it around his neck. "Good, now wherever you go, I'll be with you"

Yugi jumped on his brother wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. "Promise me you'll always be there for me! Promise me you'll never leave me!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, burying his head in his little brother's tri-colored locks. "I promise."

"You promise nothing will ever come between us again?"

"Again?"

Yugi nodded and looked up, pointing to the ring on a chain around Yami's neck. "Yeah. Atemu. He took you away from me Yami. Please don't let him or anyone take you away from me again!"

Yami shook his head and pulled him brother closer to him. "Never again Yugi. Never again. I promise."

**End of flashback**

"Damn it! My promise, I broke my promise! That's why he hates me!" Yami shot up from the chair and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

-Line-

Yugi dried his tears and sat up on his bed. 'Why did you have to come back Atemu? Why did you have to come back and ruin my life just like you did when I was thirteen?'

**Flashback**

"Yugi I'll be home in a couple of hours, me and Atemu are going out to dinner!"

Yugi came bounding down the stairs and ran into the game shop part of the house and stared at his brother.

"But Yami! Tonight's Friday night, what about our brother night? And what am I supposed to eat?"

Yami turned around with his arm still around Atemu and looked at his brother, "Yugi just wait until next weekend, I promise we'll go then. You know how to use the microwave, and Hannah's already asleep. You'll be fine! Bye Yugi!" He turned and left the house without another word.

Yugi stood there with tears in his eyes staring at the door. "But Yami…you said you'd never leave me. So why are you?"

**End of flashback**

"You broke that promise to" He whispered lying back down and burying his head in the pillow.

-Line-

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

"Yugi?"

Yugi rolled over in the bed, wrapping his arms around his puzzle; he was quiet until another knock came on his door.

"Come in Yami because all you're going to do is bug me if I don't let you in!"

Yami opened the door slightly and pocked his head in. "Yugi, can…..can I apologize?"

"Apologize for what Yami? Ignoring me? Breaking three promises? Being happy without me? Which one are you here to apologize for?"

"All of them"

Yugi sat up in his bed not taking his arms from around the puzzle and looked at his brother sit down on the end of his bed.

"Yugi, I do admit I was ignoring you, but I haven't seen Atemu in three years I was in love-"

"No you weren't Yami! You said he would never be in our lives again! Did you think I couldn't hear you cry every night when he left?" Yugi let the tears poor down his face again. He found himself picking at one of the pieces of the puzzle until it came loose, so he kept unconsciously unassembling the puzzle.

"Yugi, I know I messed up three years ago, and I'm taking credit for it. I broke more than on promises-"

"Four. You broke four. One, your promise to never let anything come between us. Two, your promise to me that you would never fall in love and leave me. Three, to always go out on Friday nights just the two of us. And four, never to just expect me to be okay with your decisions without asking first."

Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief. 'Did he really remember those promises? It's been what? Four years?'

"Yugi, I apologize for breaking my promises but I don't understand why you're so mad at me. I know I broke a lot of promises but I'm trying to apologize for it, and make it up to you."

Yugi looked up at his brother and shook his head, taking the half assembled puzzle from around his neck. He pushed it and the other pieces off the bed and just stared at them, letting his bangs cover his face. "Yami you forgot about me. You left me like mom and dad left us that night. Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to watch you leave over and over again. It was like a nightmare on and endless loop. I thought we were going to be together forever. You and I against the world is what you used to say. But 'he' shows up and I'm just a bug on your windshield. It hurt me Yami, and then it really hurt me when I saw you take your puzzle apart and put it away. It was like watching you take apart our relationship, our bond as brothers. It was gone, in a blink of an eye you we're gone. I felt abandoned, like you had stood there on the cliff and watched me fall, after you had pushed me off yourself. Yami you even started to not notice when I came home after school with bruises all over me. It made me think what those bullies told me was true. I was 'worthless' and 'nobody wanted me', Do you have any idea how I felt?"

Yami had tears running down his face when Yugi stopped talking and looked up at him showing his own tears. 'I didn't realize I had hurt him that much! How could I have not noticed it?' Yami couldn't control himself any more he threw himself at Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi and buried his head in Yugi's hair. "I'm sorry Yugi! I didn't realize I had hurt you that much! It's just Atemu loved me, I thought I would never find someone who actually loved me. Yes, you loved me, but I needed something more! Please Yugi can you forgive me? Please?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around his brother but he still shook his head. "Yami, I want to forgive you. I really do but what's to stop it from happening again? You've already started to forget about me and 'he' has only been back for two weeks! I…I don't know….just let me think about it. But here read this." Yugi pulled away from Yami and walked over to his desk, pulling out a black notebook and tossing it in Yami's direction.

"I never told you, but ever since I was twelve and all this happened I've been writing. That's my old one. Read it and then come back and apologize if you really mean it. Let 'him' read it to if you want."

Yami looked at his brother for a few more seconds before he clutched the notebook to his chest and walked out of the room, pausing to look back once but turn and walk out anyway.

-Line-

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

I do not own Yugioh

Or the songs in this chapter.

-Line-

Yami didn't sleep that night, he stayed up flipping through the notebook reading every passage word for word.

_November, 18, 2008_

_"Missing"_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_December 2, 2008_

_"All I wanted"_

_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_Wake up early, the black and white re-runs_

_That escape from my mouth, oh_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_Just to relive the start_

_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down_

_At all of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_December 16, 2008_

_"Words I couldn't say"_

_In a book- in a box- in the closet_

_In a line- in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one june_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the mooon_

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tounge_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldnt say_

_Theres a rain that will never stop fallin_

_There a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldnt pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that your gone_

_No back up plan no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

"I messed up Ate'"

Atemu rolled over and prompted himself up on his forearm. "What? How did you mess up?"

Yami put the notebook on his side table, sinking down under the covers and turning to face his boyfriend. "I really hurt Yugi. I never realized how much he depended on me. How do I fix it?"

Atemu pulled Yami into his arms and ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "I don't know Yami but he'll come around. I just know he will. You're his brother, he'll realize that you really are sorry and accept your apology"

Yami snuggled closer to Atemu and sighed. "I hope so."

-Line-

Short? Oh well Review anyway!


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

**Two days later**

"Seto! Where are you?" Yugi yelled running into the living room of the Kaiba mansion.

"I'm in here Yugi!" Seto replied from the kitchen.

Yugi ran in and smiled at his boyfriend. He loved it when Seto wore his glasses. "Good morning Seto. How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Yugi started to make him a cup of coffee but was stopped by two arms going around his waist.

"Why yes I did sleep good Yugi, but it could have been better with you there with me"

Yugi turned around and stared up into Seto's blue eyes. "I told you I'm not ready to do that yet. Plus Yami and Atemu had to talk to me about their mistakes again." Seto pulled away and moved to sit back down and watched as Yugi made his coffee and sat down across from him at the small table.

"Did you accept his apology this time?"

Yugi shook his head and took a sip from his coffee.

"I think you should"

"What?" Yugi's head snapped up at what Seto said.

"I think you should forgive them Yugi. Yami's your brother; I'd feel horrible if Mokuba didn't forgive me if I really did want to apologize to him. So I think you should go forgive him, because it's the right thing to do."

Yugi sat there for a minute thinking about what Seto said before he jumped up and ran around the table, throwing his arms around Seto's neck. "You're right Seto! I should have accepted his apology! I really should have! I'm going to go talk to him right now! And then I need to go talk to a certain person, who I owe an explanation to" He turned around and ran out of the kitchen leaving a smiling Seto sitting there.

-Line-

Yugi threw the game shop door open and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Yami! Yami!"

He ran up the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he heard laughing in Yami's room.

"Aww, Atemu you didn't have to do this"

Atemu laughed and apparently sat down on Yami's bed by the sound of it. "Yes, I did Yami. Because I love you"

"I love you too"

'How could I blame him for being in love? I was just acting like a spoiled brat that didn't appreciate what he had. Wow, it took Seto telling me that I was wrong to realize that.' He opened the door and just started singing without even thinking about it.

_I lost you in the darkness_

_when I fell from the light_

_I held onto the world too tight_

_I thought I'd never find you_

_I thought I'd be alone_

_but you took my hand and led me home_

_Now I know that you'll always be where I go_

_Forever is a long time_

_to be without you in my life_

_I wanna keep you by my side_

_cuz forever is a long time_

_You have faith when I'm faithless_

_strength when I don't_

_You believe in me_

_even when I won't_

_You are patient, you are true_

_your love is what gets me through_

_Now I know_

_that you'll always be where I go_

When he closed his mouth and looked up Yami was standing in front of him with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Yami, I was acting like a spoiled brat that didn't appreciate he had. Please forgive me Yami, because I just realized that I should forgive you."

Yami pulled him into a hug and just stood there with his head in Yugi's hair.

"Yami I realized that I shouldn't have blamed you for everything. Atemu makes you happy and that's all that should matter. So I really am sorry."

Yami pulled back and looked into his brother's tear filled eyes smiling. "Aw, Yugi, I forgive you for not forgiving me. I love you Yugi, don't forget that." Yugi nodded and pulled his brother into a hug, looking over his should at a smiling Atemu.

He pulled away and walked past Yami, with a bright smile on his face. "Ummm, Atemu, I think I owe you an apology to. I mean you do make Yami smile a lot more than he used to. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and told you that I hated you when I really didn't mean any of it. I am the jealous type, and Yami's my big brother he's the only family we have left other than Hannah. So….do you mind if I call you my big brother?"

A smiled lit up Atemu's face and he pulled Yugi into which he returned. "Thank you for forgiving me Yugi. I didn't realize how much I loved Yami until I had to leave him. I was only seventeen when I left so I couldn't stay here by myself. Thank you for bumping into me." Yugi smiled and stood up pulling both Yami and Atemu into a hug.

"I love you Yami, and I'm pretty sure I'll learn to love you Atemu." Yugi smiled and pulled away from the two older boys. "Okay guys I need to talk to Joey, about me dating Seto."

"Wait you're dating Seto?" Atemu asked with a confused look on his face.

Yugi and Yami shook their heads and laughed a bit before Yugi turned and ran down out of the room.

-Line-

Yugi walked up to Joey's apartment door and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" Joey yelled from the other side of the door.

Yugi stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to fight the nervousness but it only got worse. Especially when Joey opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey Yuge. What'd ya need?"

"Oh uhh I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Joey! Hurry up babe! We have to get going if we're going to get to the movie!"

Yugi's eyes widened when a boy came up behind Joey and wrapped his arms around him. He had black hair that one of his blue eyes. He flashed Yugi a smile and put his chin on Joey's shoulder. "Umm Joey, who's this?"

Joey glanced behind him and smiled. "Oh Yuge, this is Ryan. My new boyfriend."

"Y…your new boyfriend?"

"Yep, I met him about a day ago his dad had kicked him out so I told him he could crash here if he wanted to."

"And I realized that he was cute and told him I was gay and it went from there. You're Yugi right?"

Yugi nodded and smiled before he turned back to Joey. "Well ahh….I have to go now bye." Yugi turned to leave but found a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you need to tell me something Yugi?"

Yugi turned and smiled, shaking his head. "No. Never mind it doesn't matter now." Joey nodded and waved at Yugi as he walked away.

-Line-

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

_Six months later_

Yugi stood in front of Seto's limo with Seto's arm around his shoulders. Standing in front of him was Yami holding Hannah, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Ryan, Anzu, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity.

"I'll be back in about a year guys." Yugi said with a smile.

"I know but Yugi, you're my little brother I love you and I'm going to miss you!" Yami said with a sad smile. Atemu pulled Yami against him and nodded in agreement.

"It won't be the same without you!" Joey added with a smile.

Yugi smiled and hugged all of his friends before he opened the door to limo. "I promise when Seto gets Kaibacorp. up and running in New York we'll come home. I love you guys."

He got into the limo after Seto and Mokuba. With a final wave to his friends he shut the door sticking his thumb out of the window. His friends returned the gesture and watched until the limo was well out of sight.

"WE LOVE YOU YUGI!" They yelled even though the young boy was long gone.

-Line-

Okay it's over. Well anyway sorry if it seems rushed….well really it is. Well anyway thanks for your support with this story.

Revie


End file.
